Chris Brooks
Chris Brooks is a rock guitarist. He used to work with The Wiggles from 1996 to 2000. Album Production History * [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|''Wake Up Jeff!]] (1996) - Engineers * [[Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (album)|''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas]] (1996) - Engineers * ''The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack'' (1997) - Recorder, Mixer * [[Toot Toot! (album)|''Toot Toot!]] (1998) - Recorder, Mixer * [[Yummy Yummy (album)|''Yummy Yummy (US Release)]] (1999) - Recorder, Mixer * ''Let's Wiggle'' (1999) - Recorder, Mixer * [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|''Wake Up Jeff! (US Release)]] (2000) - Engineer * ''It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album)(2000) - Engineer, Mixer * ''Yule Be Wiggling'' (2000) - Engineer * ''Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party'' (2001) - Engineer, Mixer * ''Here Comes the Big Red Car'' (2005) - Mixer, Recorder Trivia *On the Wake Up Jeff! album, his last name was misspelled as "Brooke". Songs Engineered Wake Up Jeff! #We Like To Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Everybody Is Clever #Having Fun At The Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Guess What? #Wake Up Jeff! #A Frog Went A Walking #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Baby Baluga #Chu-Lu-Lu #Name Game #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave To Wags #House On The Hillside #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Five Little Ducks #Windmills #Pipers Waltz Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Reindeer Express #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack # Hey There Wally # Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) # Quack Quack # Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea # Boom Boom # Mrs. Bingle's Theme # Tap Wags # Ballerina, Ballerina # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Nya Nya Nya # Wally's Dream Music # Magic Club Music # Hey There Wally (Instrumental) # Let's Have a Party (Instrumental) # Let's Have a Party # Wiggly Medley # Wigglemix Toot Toot! #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #John Bradlelum #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Zardo Zap #Henry the Octopus #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Do the Wiggle Groove #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship #Rocket #Officer Beaples' Dance #Let's Have a Ceili It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! #In the Wiggles World #Here Come the Wiggles #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride #I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy #Taba Naba #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #Sing with Me #One Little Coyote #Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing #Another Cuppa #Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version)/Gallery #Blow Me Down #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car #Porcupine Pie #MorningTown Ride #Haru Ga Kita Yule Be Wiggling #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come The Reindeer #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #The Little Drummer Boy #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #Doing a Dance #Curoo Curoo (The Carol of the Birds) #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #Yule Be Wiggling #A Scottish Christmas #Angels We Have Heard On High #The First Noel Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party #Wiggly Party #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Wiggle Hula #Fun on the Farm #Let's Spend a Day at the Beach #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance Category:People Category:Crew